


22 Spartans

by Quicumque



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Classics, College professor Korra, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Korrasami - Freeform, Mechanical Genius Asami, Nerdy Korra, Slightly strange Korra, Undercover agents Mako & Bolin, University, undercover agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicumque/pseuds/Quicumque
Summary: Classics professor Korra Tonraq likes to call herself Korra Tonraqus. Why? Because all names end with 'us' in Ancient Rome. Finding it hard to live the social life expected of her in the 21st century, she's survived being close friends with two siblings who might actually very well be undercover agents.Until they ask her to be their 'guide' for their mission to Greece, to 'retrieve' a sword.Shenanigans, near death experiences and illegal acts aren't exactly Korra Tonraq(us)' forté, but she might meet some interesting people along the way...A modern AU with korrasami eventually





	1. An introduction to Korra Tonraq(us)

There were enemies everywhere around her. Enemies in the front. Enemies in her back. Enemies to the sides and having to contend with the burden of a heavy shield. Korra found herself amidst what looked like a Spartan infantry. Except that the infantry was not as juxtaposed and not as straight as a Spartan infantry would be, but rather sulky and scattered like a horde of Persian barbarians. It wasn't the urge to salvage the prosperity of her country that had borne her to fight this war but it had been her unfortunate destiny that did so. That was how Classics professor at Korra Tonraq(us) felt when she was waiting in line at Target, the evening before Christmas.

Ostensibly, Korra was just not used to waiting in line for a long time in a loud environment and therefore not having the best time at Target. Not that anybody has a good time in line at a store the day before Christmas, but Korra Tonraq(us) isn't exactly 'anybody'. Korra didn't expect to face this burden of buying a turkey, cranberry sauce and three pounds worth of watermelon jolly ranchers for her friend Bolin (Christmas time was probably the only time where she could get away with buying so much candy without giving the impression of being a kidnapping paedophile of some sorts), but of course her undercover agents-esque friends couldn't accompany her in such a public place as Target and she thinks she might die because of this.

No, no she's fine, or so she thinks. _Fuck_ Bolin and his jolly ranchers. _Fuck it_.

She gazed upon inpatient women –itching to skip ahead in line with every little opportunity to do so– and she thought they resembled the Laconic Spartan mothers with their iron resolve. Maybe it was her obsession with the ancient times that caused her to be leading the single life at the age of 23 and celebrating Christmas each year at her two friends who are brothers (because her parents live in Iceland and really didn't want to celebrate with their oh-so-peculiar kid, but the more probable reason is probably having to travel around 3000 miles, from New York to Laugarvatn, Iceland).

But it was also her schedule, that did not leave space to pursue a relationship because when she wasn't teaching or checking marks, she was busy writing about ancient artefacts or spending time with her beloved dog Naga. Despite being single and all, Korra Tonraq (but she secretly liked to call herself Tonraqus because all names ended with 'us' in Ancient Rome) never found her life boring. However, when she stood in line with a damp turkey, canned cranberry sauce and packets of jolly ranchers in her basket, terrified and yet impressed by the masses of mothers and whatnot, her face lit up when she read a text knowing the most exciting times were ahead of her.

 _Korra,_  
_We've got to speak in person the earliest in the morning after tomorrow, it's urgent, but to spoil in advance, I need to speak to you about_ us _going to Greece to retrieve the long lost sword of Leonidas. Call me asap. Mako_


	2. The fool's journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin likes to hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month ago, I went on a school trip to Rome. This is, according to my designated Classics teacher, the peak of my adolescence and the purpose of grammar school. Nonetheless, it was fun, but while walking through ancient and modern Rome, and having taken a huge exam about the history and everything there is to know about Rome, prior to the trip, I got a new story idea haha. The story is going to be a combination of everything I know about Rome. While I've been focusing on writing the premise out, I didn't get time to put serious work into this story. This chapter is something I wrote very quickly on the plane back to home (a month ago). . .

''What's this?''

It was the three pounds worth of watermelon jolly ranchers in poor disguise.

''Mako don't play dumb with me, you know what it is.''

Mako sighed and scratched the back of his head, a repetitive ritual that happens so often a day that Korra doesn't know if she should acknowledge the gesture. ''I wouldn't be asking if I'd knew.''

Korra's response is a grunt. ''It's Bolin's jolly ranchers. He asked me to get them.''

Mako looked at her incredulously as if she didn't know Bolin's request was a ridiculous one but she still gave into it because it was Bolin and Bolin is adorable and annoying at the same time. But then he just closed his open mouth, unpacked the jolly ranchers and put the turkey in the fridge. Uhm...Mako?

''So...?'' Korra enquired.

''So what?'' Mako repeated.

Since when did he get the memory capacity of someone who choked on the river Lethe.

''When are we going to Greece?'' And why? Since when did he had his mind set on going to Greece? She could hardly hide the excitement in her voice. No matter how many times Korra has been to Italy and Greece, it still remains one of her favorite destinations. Besides, she's never been there with Mako and Bolin.

''You sound really excited for someone who hasn't been back for too long after accompanying her class on an excursion to the,'' he faltered for a second, ''Polumponnese?'' _Nice guess._

''The Peloponnese,'' Korra corrected, ''or Peloponnesus or even–''

''Okay I get it,'' He gave his signature gesture again. ''well about that..,'' He looked painful and avoided looking her in the eyes, which was the first intimations of bad news. She had the feeling he was joking about the trip. Perhaps he was drunk when he sent the message? Korra couldn't figure out a scenario where it would've been likely to send a message of that kind. When he seemed to be able to finish his sentence, Korra's phone rang. It was Bolin. She put him on speaker.

''Bolin?''

''Hey Korra hey, have you already decided to come with us on our mission?'' Bolin spoke fast and excited. What mission? Korra looked questioningly at Mako? Mako, please don't do the thing again.

He did nonetheless.

"Bolin seriously." Mako said whiney.

Bolin's voice suddenly raised a few pitches, "Oh I did that thing where I'm being an idiot again?" They heard some incomprehensible noises which Bolin obviously made himself, "Oh eh my bus is nearing, I'll see ya soon bye guys whoops." Bolin's ability to lie was abysmal at best. Silence ensued.

"He isn't going by bus and actually went on that shitty race bike, didn't he?" Korra inquired.

"He did," Mako confirmed and sighed, again. Wasn't there a saying about people who sigh a lot while being young? ''As you may or may not already have guessed, we're not exactly going on a trip.''

''No shit Sherlock.''

''You don't sound too upset or surprised?'' Mako remarked surprised by his own words. Even though it seemed like it, it wasn't his intent to fool her, because in some way they are going on a trip.

''I mean it doesn't take a genius to realize it wouldn't be a trip? as in happy a vacation,'' Korra smiled slyly, ''I figured out that much. Obviously, because I am a genius of some sorts.'' She added playfully.

''Yeah more like a nerd for ancient Rome stuff.''

''I prefer a genius..''

''Whatever,'' he laughed for a moment before he looked severe again, ''as Bolin gracefully mentioned, the two of us are going on a mission, to Greece, and we'd like you to come.''

By the time Mako finished his statement, he was looking anywhere but her face, or her general direction for that matter.

Korra was astonished. In this state of astonishment, she suddenly recalled the harsh predicament of Mako and Bolin and how they are indebted to this third party and very secretive organization because they picked them off the streets and saved them. They were provided with the resources to at least experience a somewhat normal life until high school, to develop a general knowledge of society. After high school, they separated and went different directions. Korra headed off to study the classics, while Mako and Bolin were immediately enlisted into this task force.

But not once —and they've been friends for a long long time— did they accept her offer of help, not so much because she couldn't provide any help, but because "we don't want to drag you into this, or get you hurt, Korra".

Here is Mako, asking her to come with them and she will take advantage of this situation.

"Let me not then die ingloriously and without a struggle," She started. "but let me first do some great thing that shall be told among men hereafter." Ah her beloved Hector, how happy she is for she could muster a quote, that's actually fitting to this situation.

Mako looks at her incredulously. Like he's to judge one of those horrid participants on X-Factor, the kind who "makes it" to the live auditions, solely for the sake of having some bad participants as entertainment for the people watching.

"Korra be seri—"

"I shall spare you from this relentless pursuit, or rather spare myself!" Korra exclaimed. She closed her eyes and put a hand on her chest. "Thank you for gracing me with this magnificent opportunity, Mak—ooff"

He hit her with a couch piece.

"I'm sorry," she laughs. "I'll gladly come. I wouldn’t pass on the opportunity to go to Greece. Besides, what could go wrong?"

Mako raised his eyebrow and his mouth took an indiscernible shape. She'd be rolling on the floor if she wasn't feeling dubious the moment she uttered that sentence. Mako was about to respond when the sound of a key twisting in its lock came first and Bolin suddenly walked into the room, wordlessly. His upper body was soaked and he eyed them both before he made a beeline for the refrigerator. Korra contemplated gratifying Bolin by surprising him right here and now with the three pounds worth of jolly ranchers, but she decided not to and withheld herself from doing so.

Alongside Mako, she watched in silence, as Bolin was snuffling through the fridge for a good solid five minutes before she asked,

‘’Hey Bolin?’’

''Hmm?'' he responded, emerging his head from the refrigerator and bumping his head in the process. ''I was looking for the jolly ranchers.'' He grunted, rubbing the top of his head.

Either he genuinely thought jolly ranchers are stored in the fridge or he has some serious brain damage. Both cases were worrisome. But Korra decided not to say anything about it because it was Bolin and Bolin is adorable but also a stupid peabrain by definition. _Duly noted._

She silently reached for the jolly ranchers and held them up,

''Bolin turn around.'' she called out.

Bolin's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she was happy to be the one to put the Christmas lights in the power socket. He squealed and hugged her with his soaked body and knocked the air out or her.

''I love you Korra!'' He hugged her tighter and Korra thinks her body is going limp.

''Bolinmf, please let me go.''

Mako smirked. ''We'll let you go to Greece with us.''

_What did I get myself into?_


End file.
